10 Reasons Why I Love You
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: A series of drabbles told from different point of views which will explore Batman and Catwoman's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_ : So I know you guys are patiently waiting for the next chapter of my newest story. I'm ironing out some kinks but in the meantime, I decided to write some drabbles and share them with you. These are going to be bite sized drabbles centered around Batman and Catwoman. I have adored this pairing since I first stumbled upon DC comics and if you've been keeping up with the comics, you'd know that I'm super excited by recent developments. At any rate, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own Batman or anything associated with DC Comics.

It's hard to believe that Bruce is finally settling down with someone. Growing up, I always thought he'd just be a bachelor for the rest of his life. He's got a long list of phobias but the biggest one is commitment. At least that's what I think.

I mean think about it. Every single relationship he has ever had lacks that one key ingredient. And let me tell you. I am no stranger to Bruce's love life. He's dated supermodels, ballerinas, socialites, businesswomen and even athletes. And that's just the normal list of women!

Those relationships were doomed from the start but when you start talking about women like Lois Lane, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Talia Al Ghul and even Catwoman… Well, then you're in the right ball park.

If there's one thing I've noticed about Bruce's romantic interests, he has a preference for women who can handle themselves. With Lois, he appreciated her honesty even though he'll never admit it. With Dinah, it was her sharp tongue. She always knew how to leave him speechless. With Diana, it was her loyalty that had him from the get go.

To be honest, I always thought those two would make it but Bruce being Bruce… The big idiot claims they both decided they'd be better off as friends. Talk about being disappointed. It would have been awesome to have Wonder Woman as a step mother!

As for Zatanna, that was completely one sided. She loved Bruce but he couldn't see her as anything other than a close friend. I think she would have been good for Bruce. Plus, there wouldn't have been any dull moments with a sorceress in the house. Seriously, the possibilities would have been endless.

But for someone like the Bruce, there have really only been two women who would ever be capable of winning his heart.

To be honest, I don't even know where to start with Talia. At first, I resented her because she kept coming and going through Bruce's life. I know a lot of people accuse Bruce of being incapable of love but Talia has written the book on being emotionally stunted. She would rather stay by her father's side not to mention the repeated attempts on Damian's life.

I mean that woman has some serious issues. One minute, she's falling all over herself and trying to get Bruce to see how much she loves him. Then the next minute, she's trying to kill all of us. She's also the reason why two of my brothers have an uneasy relationship with Bruce. Let's also not forget the fact that she uses Bruce's love for her against him.

I just really wish she'd disappear out of our lives for good.

With such a long list of women and their histories with Bruce, you can imagine my surprise when he decided to settle down with Catwoman. I mean I'm not a selfish person. Okay, maybe I'm a little selfish when it comes to Bruce but I can't believe she's the one who finally roped him.

As a kid, I remember those two dancing around each other and coming up with all kinds of lame excuses as to why they couldn't be together. They used everything from their different styles of vigilantism all the way down to their friendships.

But some kind of crazy way, those two kept coming back to each other. They both don't believe in destiny but what else would you call it? How is it that out of all the women in his life, he kept coming back to Selina? The answer is so simple but those two would never own up to it.

They manage to stabilize each other.

When Bruce is in one of his moods and none of us can pull him out of it, Selina just has to say one word or give him a look. She also has the patience of a saint to be dealing with a man who has the emotional capacity of a rock. Then again, Bruce is the only one who can get away with telling Selina what to do. It may take a few tries but eventually she does come around to Bruce's way of thinking. For all of their flaws and quirks, those two were made for each other.

Now if only I can manage to convince the rest of the family that they're good for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_ : So how many of you figured out the theme for the first drabble? Well if you were stumped then it was supposed to be stability. And for anyone that was confused, that was Nightwing in the first drabble. Let's see if you guys can figure out who's point of view I'm using for this drabble or the theme. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own Batman or anything associated with DC Comics.

Normally I'm not the type of guy to look too deep into emotional attachments. If you ask me, I'd rather avoid the whole scenario. Being a street kid with a you or them mentality doesn't exactly leave you with time to dwell on matters of the heart. Besides, this kind of stuff is reserved for my older brother. He lives and breathes for this kind of stuff.

Seriously, it's like he lives for happy endings and good feelings. If you've ever been in a bad mood or just want to be a grouch, it won't last long around him but that's a story for another day.

Today is one of those days where I feel like Alice in Wonderland.

What?! Don't tell me you've never had a day like that. You're minding your business probably planning out a few things like which mob boss to take out tonight or which neighborhood gang needs to be dealt with and then all of a sudden, you get a phone call that throws your entire day off.

I could have gone my whole life never knowing that Bruce is in love with someone. As far as I'm concerned, the man is too emotionally constipated to love anyone other than the mission. How does that even work anyway?

He's so driven and focused on his job that he has little time for anything else. And no woman in her right mind would be willing to play second fiddle to that. Then again, Bruce has a habit of attracting weirdos.

And if my brother is to be believed (I really shouldn't have answered the phone), since when does Batman love Catwoman? The last I heard those two were permanently broken up. If I remember correctly, he couldn't get over the fact that she was on the wrong side of the law and she wasn't willing to give up being Catwoman.

It was a huge fiasco. I remember there was a lot of shouting, cursing and threats but in the end, they couldn't see eye to eye. Now I'm being told they've reconciled and want to get married.

It was weird enough being raised by Bruce but the idea of him being married? That's too much for me. I certainly don't want to come home to see her sashaying around the place while Bruce follows behind her…

And now I'm stuck with that mental image.

Someone please just shoot me now. It's bad enough I have to go home and visit them during the weekend and holidays. My family can be very persuasive when they want me to do something okay? But now I have to deal with a lovesick Bruce and an indulgent Selina.

The only one who's probably enjoying this is Alfred. He's been trying to get those two together for years. I bet he probably put something in their drinks one night and things escalated from there. If not the drinks, then I bet it was the food! Alfred is cunning enough to pull it off too.

I seriously need to stop analyzing my foster parent's love life. Instead, I need to focus on my activities for the night but since those plans have gone up in smoke, I'm going to aggravate my siblings for making me think about these things.

It's their fault for even telling me about any of this! This is one time they should have left me in the dark but what do they do? They decide to call me and tell me. Like I care!

Oh who am I kidding? Of course I care. I bet we're all going to be expected to participate in the wedding too. Maybe I can get away with playing the legally dead card? After all, they can't expect me to be there if the world thinks I'm deceased right?


End file.
